Il n'y a pas que l'amour que ça tue !
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Quatre et Trowa ont des graves problèmes dans leur couple, mais est ce qu'ils vont réussir à les régler


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : Amitié, romance.

**Rating** : T

**Acteurs **: Quatre, Trowa, Rachid.

* * *

**Il n'y a pas que l'amour que ça peut tuer !**

* * *

Voilà plusieurs nuits qu'il ne dort pas bien. Depuis trois heures, il se retourne dans son lit. Il soulève un rien la tête pour regarder ce qu'indique son réveil : 3h30. Il se couche sur le dos, il soupire avant d'allumer sa lampe de chevet. Puis il s'assied dans son lit.

Il tend la main vers la droite pour prendre son paquet de cigarettes, il en sort une et l'allume. Il souffle par le nez la fumée qu'il a avalée. Ses yeux se portent sur la place vide dans son lit.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se racheter et le faire revenir à la maison ?

µµµ

Toute cette histoire avait commencé, il y a cinq ans.

En revenant d'une réunion de sa société, Quatre Raberba Winner est fort contrarié. Les directeurs des autres filières n'ont pas l'air d'écouter ses conseils, de prendre en considération ses idées.

Il rentre dans son salon privé pour s'affaler dans un fauteuil, un air bougon sur le visage. Trowa vient le retrouver rapidement, il a vu passer la limousine noire, alors qu'il s'occupait des parterres à l'intérieur de la propriété.

Barton avait décidé de s'occuper de cette façon trois ou quatre mois après avoir emménagé dans la demeure de son amant. Il préférait avoir l'impression de faire sa part de travail pour entretenir le patrimoine du blond, quoi qu'il sait très bien qu'il est surtout entretenu pour tenir compagnie à l'héritier d'une des plus importantes fortunes de l'Univers.

-« Tu te rends compte, on ne me prend pas au sérieux, on fait « oui, oui » mais rien n'est fait selon mes désirs. » Attaque directement Quatre quand Trowa passe les portes de son salon.

-« Laisse-leur le temps de voir ta force. » Calme Barton en venant s'accroupir près du fauteuil de son amant.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai que dix-huit ans que je ne réfléchis pas. Heero avait confiance dans mon jugement pour vous conduire à la victoire. » Rappelle Winner sans arriver à se calmer.

Il est tellement humilié par toute cette histoire.

-« Parce qu'on t'avait vu à l'œuvre. » Ajoute le brun-roux.

D'un geste de la main, le blond le congédie, s'il ne comprend pas qu'il est blessé, qu'il le laisse couver au moins sa colère, elle a souvent été bonne conseillère dans le temps. Et puis pourquoi ne donne-t-il pas des conseils pour les mettre dans sa poche, ce qu'il dit ne sert à rien également. Voir sa force, si on ne lui donne pas sa chance, ils ne l'a verront pas.

Trowa accepte de partir parce que parfois il vaut mieux le laisser ruminer et qu'il n'était pas un punchingball non plus, qu'il acceptait beaucoup de choses par amour pour Quatre, mais qu'il ne voulait pas devenir un torchon et ne plus se sentir un être humain respectable.

µµµ

Pourtant dès le lendemain, Winner revient de ses bureaux de meilleure humeur.

-« T'aurait-il mieux considéré ? » S'informe Trowa de ce revirement de situation, surtout pour la rapidité.

-« Oui avec un simple stratagème. Dorénavant je bois du café à la place du thé et Rachid m'a acheté un paquet de cigarettes. L'avoir à la main, tirer dessus de temps en temps m'a donné de la maturité. » Explique ravi le blond.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux un air suffisant sur les lèvres, il est si fier de lui.

Trowa fronce les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui a traversé l'esprit de son amant ? Qu'est-ce que c'était cette idée saugrenue ?

-« T'abîmer les poumons te rend plus mature ? On doit avoir une autre conception de la maturité. » Lâche septique Barton.

-« L'apparence fait beaucoup ! » Assure le blond.

Il ne va certainement pas perdre sa bonne humeur, pour une simple remarque, c'est sûrement son amant qui en manque pour ne pas le comprendre.

-« Alors reste à l'apparence et fait semblant ! » Dit le brun-roux en sortant du salon privé.

µµµ

Seulement le temps passe et Trowa doit bien constater que son amant ne reste pas qu'à l'apparence pour se donner un genre. Si au début une simple pastille à la menthe pouvait masquer l'haleine de son homme. De plus en plus souvent Trowa doit prendre sur lui pour embrasser Quatre à la sortie du bureau et de ne pas lui dire d'aller se brosser les dents avant de le rejoindre.

Depuis un an que Winner a commencé à fumer pour se donner un genre, il n'a jamais que fumé sur son lieu de travail, même si l'odeur le suit jusqu'à son domicile. Barton ne peut que lui reprocher son haleine, les doigts jaunis malgré la manucure toutes les semaines, l'odeur sur ses vêtements jusqu'au moment où il passait sous la douche pour se mettre à l'aise.

Savoir que Quatre ruine sa santé ne plait pas du tout au brun-roux, comme voir les méfaits l'ennuient encore plus. Et par amour pour le jeune homme, il doit souvent se contenir de lui répéter comme sur les paquets de tabac, « Fumer nuit gravement à la santé » surtout quand il l'entend tousser longuement chaque matin.

Barton doit également subir d'autres désagréments qui ont déjà changé un peu leur relationnel, ce dernier évite un maximum d'embrasser son amant sur la bouche, il a remplacé cette marque de tendresse par des caresses plus prononcées pendant leurs ébats.

Pourtant un soir, ils sont tous les deux dans le salon privé, Trowa à lire son roman et Quatre à terminer un rapport. Quand Winner allume une cigarette et ne supportant pas de se faire enfumer, Barton se lève afin de quitter la pièce. C'est aussi la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase de patience et de tolérance de Trowa qu'il commence à fumer le soir après le travail à la maison.

-« Où vas-tu ? » S'informe le blond en relevant la tête.

Il a le regard sévère, avant de secouer sa cendre dans une soucoupe qui fait office de cendrier.

-« Je ne tiens pas à être enfumé ! » Dit simplement Trowa avant d'ajouter un rien révolté devant l'attitude du blond. « Et puis je préserve ma santé ! »

-« Arrête avec ça ! » Gronde Winner.

-« Toutes les lois anti-tabac crées avant AC ne l'ont pas été pour rien. Le cancer du poumon du fumeur passif tu connais ? Déjà que tu tousses de plus en plus le matin. » Rappelle l'ex-03 remonté de ne pas pouvoir le protéger contre lui-même comme dans le temps.

-« Trowa ! » S'indigne le blond de se faire remettre encore une fois ce problème de santé devant les yeux.

-« Le fumeur est un drogué égoïste, il se détruit lui-même mais détruit également les autres ! » Conclût Barton en sortant du salon.

Winner n'écrase pas sa cigarette pour autant. Il est respecté depuis qu'il fume. Du moins, il en a l'impression en plus cela lui donne de l'assurance. De tout temps les gens ont fumé, ils n'en sont pas tous morts, ils n'ont pas tous eu le cancer. C'est les réflexions qui parcourent le cerveau du blond. Il est plus indigné par les remarques qu'on vient de lui faire que pour sa santé.

Et puis tout compte fait, il est chez lui ! De quel droit peut-il lui imposer quelque chose ? De rage Quatre allume une seconde cigarette, cette fois-ci bien conscient de le faire.

La première, il l'avait allumée par réflexe, par habitude. Quatre travaille rarement à son domicile. Puis il doit bien admettre que passer plusieurs heures sans fumer entraîne chez lui un manque qu'il a de plus en plus de difficulté à contenir. Qu'il est parfois impatient de partir à son bureau pour allumer sa première cigarette de la journée !

µµµ

De plus en plus Quatre commence à fumer à son domicile, faisant fuir Trowa qui ne veut pas être incommodé par l'odeur et qui craint également le tabagisme passif. Il a dit à son amant le fond de sa pensée, ce n'est pas pour le lui répéter à chaque occasion.

C'est comme ça qu'ils en sont arrivés à cette situation. Trowa a longtemps hésité avant de mettre son ultimatum en place, parce qu'il aimait Quatre pour ce qu'il est. Seulement, il n'y a pas que la cigarette en cause dans cette histoire et Barton sait qu'en partant, ils vont aussi se déchirer sur d'autres faits.

Le coup de grâce vu donné un dimanche matin, un des rares jours où le blond paresse au lit et profite de la vie avec son amant.

La servante vient de leur servir le petit déjeuner au lit, ils l'ont mangé en discutant. Enfin le brun-roux écoutant surtout le blond. La dernière goutte de son café bue. Quatre sort un paquet de cigarettes de sa table de nuit.

-« Tu ne vas pas fumer dans notre chambre ! » S'indigne Barton.

-« Notre chambre, tu es chez moi ! » Râle Winner de se faire enlever un petit moment de bonheur de sa vie stressante.

-« C'est toi qui est venu me chercher et qui m'a dit que tu voulais que je profite de la vie. » Rappelle l'ex-03 en se redressant dans le lit.

Surtout que Quatre vient d'allumer sa cigarette avec de la provocation dans le regard.

-« De là à ne rien faire de tes journées. » Raille le blond.

-« Tu voulais un gigolo, tu l'as eu. Et tu ne paies pas de jardinier. » Attaque Trowa en sortant du lit.

-« Rien ne t'empêche de travailler. » Rajoute Quatre pour enfoncer encore plus son amant.

-« Je travaille, je m'inquiète pour ta santé, tu tousses tous les matins. » Complète Barton en passant son peignoir.

-« Je croyais que tu voulais juste préserver la tienne. » Persifle Winner.

-« Il n'y a pas que cela, tu as changé. Tu n'es plus celui qui se bat pour le bien des autres. » Conclut l'ex-03 en quittant la pièce.

Quatre tire nerveusement sur sa cigarette. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Sans lui il serait toujours dans un cirque ridicule à amuser la galerie, à jouer à la cible vivante.

De son côté, Trowa croit bien être arrivé au seuil du tolérable, ce n'est pas parce que Quatre fume qu'il s'éloigne mais parce qu'il n'aime pas ce que son amant est devenu. Et la cigarette est aussi la preuve de cet état de fait et de son égoïsme.

Barton vient de prendre sa décision, il doit marquer un grand coup pour que l'homme qu'il aime redevienne ce qu'il était. Dans le milieu de l'après-midi, Trowa rassemble ses affaires, il n'a pas beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait sur lui à son arrivée, il n'est pas venu pour s'enrichir sur le dos de Winner. Les vêtements que son homme lui a achetés resteront ici.

-« Voilà, je m'en vais, je descends à l'hôtel Picolo. Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher un autre jardinier, j'assumerai mon poste. » Précise le brun-roux en rentrant dans le salon privé du blond.

-« Si tu pars, tu perds ta place ! » Agresse Winner espérant qu'il change de décision en se retrouvant sans revenu.

-« Comme tu le souhaites ! »

Sans se retourner Barton quitte l'enceinte de la résidence Winner. Debout devant la fenêtre, Quatre allume une cigarette.

-« Tu reviendras en rampant, tu n'es rien sans moi. » Lâche-t-il avant de tirer sur sa cigarette.

µµµ

Seulement le temps passe, il y a maintenant trois mois que Trowa est parti. Deux mois que le blond ressent l'absence de son amant. Un mois qu'il dort de plus en plus mal la nuit. Une semaine que toutes les nuits, il se redresse pour fumer sa cigarette en réfléchissant.

Il sait que Barton a trouvé une place comme jardinier dans une société qui aménage les jardins extérieurs des maisons de luxe et ceux de la ville également. Il a fini par quitter l'hôtel pour prendre un studio meublé. Il n'a pas l'air trop malheureux, juste plus renfermé, seulement il a toujours été renfermé.

Winner de son côté, depuis un moment, nuit après nuit, cherche ce qui pourrait faire revenir le brun-roux. Il finit par réaliser que puisse que tout est arrivé à cause de la cigarette, il va arrêter.

Plein de bonne volonté, le blond jette son paquet et se rend au studio de Trowa en revenant de son bureau.

-« Je voudrais que tu reviennes. J'ai besoin de toi ! » Admet le blond.

-« Je t'aime toujours Quatre, j'espère que tu le sais ! » Répond le brun-roux.

Trowa doit admettre lui que tout ne vient pas d'une cigarette ce qu'il veut c'est que son homme le considère mieux que dans le passé. Il n'est pas un gigolo, il n'est pas que là pour l'écouter et lui faire l'amour.

-« J'ai arrêté de fumer puisque ça t'incommode tellement. » Précise Quatre.

-« Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu dois le faire mais pour toi ! » Rappelle Trowa.

-« Je le fais aussi pour moi ! » Avoue Winner.

-« Bien alors je veux bien ! »

-« J'en verrai Rachid pour prendre tes affaires. » Dit souriant le blond.

Il est vraiment heureux que leur petite querelle soit terminée aussi facilement. Les choses vont redevenir ce qu'elles étaient, il va pouvoir dormir à nouveau sans problèmes.

-« Je préfère garder mon studio et mon travail. Nous étions peut-être trop fusionnels pour que ça marche. » Explique un peu mal à l'aise Barton.

Il sait pourtant en disant cela que c'est maintenant que cela passe ou que cela casse. Cependant, même s'il aime toujours Quatre à la folie, il ne tient pas à retomber dans les mêmes pièges.

Le blond se décompose un petit peu en entendant cela.

-« Tu ne reviens pas à la maison ? » Demande contrit Winner.

-« Si, de temps en temps, comme rien ne t'empêche de passer la nuit ici, si tu as une réunion qui finit tard. » Expose calmement le brun-roux.

Les traits de Quatre se détendent, il sourit à son amour retrouvé, avant d'oser s'avancer pour l'embrasser.

µµµ

Arrêter de fumer n'est pas une chose facile, même si Trowa ne l'a jamais vécu, il en a assez entendu parler pour le savoir.

Seulement, Quatre n'est pas n'importe qui non plus !

De voir son ange blond tenir le coup sans aide extérieur, alors qu'il fumait un paquet par jour depuis plus de cinq ans, rend Trowa fier de lui, comme de le voir gérer ses affaires.

Cette petite séparation les a rendus plus proches, plus attachés à l'autre. Rentré à la maison, Winner ne parle plus de son travail, sauf dans les grandes lignes. Ils ont à nouveau des moments à deux qui avaient tellement manqués au brun-roux.

Ce dernier n'a plus l'impression de faire partie des meubles, d'appartenir à l'ex-04.

Quatre est à nouveau prévenant, toutes ces petites choses finissent par décider Trowa. Il donne le renom de son studio. Il a mis trois mois à prendre sa décision, il a retrouvé son Quatre, l'adolescent qui l'avait ému et attiré.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas que son amant change, qu'il évolue, c'est dans la nature humaine de se transformer. Seulement, l'homme qu'il avait été un temps n'éveillait rien en Trowa et détruisait son amour à petit feu.

Même si cela faisait un moment que Barton passait beaucoup plus de temps chez son amant que dans son studio, c'est avec bonheur que le brun-roux reprend possession des lieux comme un habitant et non comme un invité privilégié.

Quand Quatre rentre tard, Trowa est là à l'attendre. Il peut le masser pour le décontracter. Ils ont la certitude de pouvoir se voir chaque jour. Même si c'est souvent Trowa qui attend le blond.

Certains jours, ils descendent ensemble en ville pour souper en amoureux. Le blond semble moins tendu de le trouver dans son lit chaque matin, heureux que son amant ait pris l'initiative de garder son emploi qui lui donne l'impression de ne pas dépendre de lui pour tout !

µµµ

Pourtant un soir, Barton fronce du nez.

-« Tu as recommencé à fumer ? »

-« Bien sûr que non, j'ai un client qui a fumé dans mon bureau juste avant que je ne revienne. » Explique Winner.

-« Ca me rassure ! »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma santé. » Sourit le blond avant d'aller dans son dressing pour se mettre à l'aise.

µµµ

Un mois passe, Trowa travaille au pied de la tour Winner et compagnie. Comme il a fini son travail, il décide de faire une surprise à son amant.

Après avoir demandé à la secrétaire de ne pas prévenir son patron. Barton pousse doucement la porte du bureau pour trouver le blond, une cigarette à la main qu'il allait porter à sa bouche.

Ses yeux turquoise s'agrandissent de surprise alors que la porte se referme déjà sur le brun-roux.

Winner rassemble ses papiers, donne quelques ordres et se précipite pour rentrer à la maison. Trowa l'attend dans le salon privé, son paquetage déjà préparé, il n'a toujours pas plus d'effets personnels que la première fois.

-« Trowa tu ne vas pas me quitter à cause d'une cigarette. »

-« Ce n'est pas la cigarette en elle-même, c'est aussi tout ce que cela représente. » Admet Barton en ramassant son sac avant de se lever du fauteuil.

Winner met sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'ex-03.

-« Laisse-moi une seconde chance ! »

-« Je ne peux plus te faire confiance et sans confiance, il ne peut y avoir de couple. » Dit le brun-roux en repoussant la main du blond.

Winner le regarde partir sans vraiment comprendre les dernières paroles de Trowa. Où était le mal ? Il détruisait sa santé, il en était conscient, mais il ne fumerait plus en sa présence.

Quatre ne comprenait pas que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait recommencé à fumer que son amant partait, mais que Barton parlait du mensonge. Ce dernier aurait pu admettre que le blond fume à nouveau s'il lui avait dit. C'est vrai qu'il aurait insisté pour qu'il arrête pour le préserver des maladies et des inconvénients liés à cette drogue. Ils auraient œuvrés ensemble.

Mais si Winner mentait pour une cigarette, il pouvait mentir pour beaucoup de choses. Et ça Trowa ne pouvait le concevoir, ni commencer à douter de tout ce que ferait le blond en dehors de son champ de vision.

FIN


End file.
